1. Field of the Invention
The present invention water heaters and, more particularly, to a high-performance water heater, which requires less installation space and, directly efficiently heats cold water into hot water.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a water heater 1 according to the prior art. The water heater 1 comprises a housing 11, which houses a heating device 12, a heat absorber 13, and a coil pipe 14.
The heating device 12 is disposed below the heat absorber 13. The heat absorber 13 is comprised of a set of heat absorbing fins (not shown). The coil pipe 14 has a middle part extended around the heat absorber 13. The heat absorbing fins of the heat absorber 13 absorb heat from the heating device 12 to heat water passing through the coil pipe 14. Therefore, cold water is heated and become hot when passing through the coil pipe 14.
The aforesaid water heater 1 is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. Indirect heating of heat energy: Heat energy from the heating device 12 is directed to heat the coil pipe 14 via the heat absorber 13. This indirect heating action has low heating efficiency and takes much time to make water hot.
2. Easy loss of heat energy: Because the coil pipe 14 extends around the heat absorber 13, the heat exchanging environment between the heat absorber 13 and the coil pipe 14 is an open environment, much heat energy loses during heat exchanging action.
3. High installation space requirement: In order to enhance the heating performance, the heating device 12 and the heat absorber 13 must be made as greater as possible. However, increasing the size of the heating device 12 and the heat absorber 13 relatively increases the size of the coil pipe 14 around the heat absorber 13.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a water heater that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.